Pledis House
by kyranezumi
Summary: La Pledis House est une maison close. Beaucoup de choses s'y passent : des personnes s'unissent juste pour un nuit, d'autres reviennent... Il y a une règle à ne pas enfreindre dans cet endroit : les couples entre employés sont interdits. Une règle que beaucoup d'entre eux prennent un malin plaisir à enfreindre.
1. Prologue

Alors voici ma première fanfic... Comme on pourrait dire... Je ne suis pas très douée pour les fanfic à chapitre mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça plaise ^^

Bon ce chapitre ne promet pas être palpitant, mais il permet de se placer dans l'action ^^

Donc je vais faire le blabla tradictionnel :

Les membres des Nu'est ne m'appartiennent pas (naaan) mais l'histoire si ^^

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous allez bien profiter !

* * *

_Pledis House, une maison close à thème. Il a deux ailes renfermant plusieurs cultures : l'aile orientale et l'aile occidentale. Dans ces ailes, des êtres humains d'une beauté unique. Chacun apporte sa touche charme à cette maison. Il y a des hommes et des femmes, il y en a pour tous les goûts. __  
Chaque aile à sa célébrité. Celle de l'aile occidentale est un jeune homme brun du nom de Min Hyun. Il était du côté français. Il avait la grâce et le romantisme à la française. La célébrité de l'aile orientale se nommait Min Ki. Le plus jeune de toute la maison. Il était blond, les yeux allongés en amande. Il était dans la partie japonaise. Tout en  
lui respirait calme et sérénité.  
Tous les soirs la maison faisait carton plein. C'était la plus grande concurrente de la SM. Non contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser la SM ne faisait pas dans le sado masochisme. Mais contrairement à la SM, la Pledis n'était pas tyrannique avec les personnes qui occupaient les lieux. L'autre maison exploitait ses employés en les obligeant à aller voir des personnes et à se soumette complètement... _

_Les personnes habitant à la Pledis avaient même tendance à appeler leur maison la Pledis family. Le cadre y était amical et les employés pouvaient refuser d'offrir certains services._

_Han Sung Soo, le patron de la Pledis House, vint voir Min Hyun qui était en train de se préparer pour accueillir le prochain client. Il était en train de remettre un bouton de manche quand le patron entra. Il venait tous les soirs pour voir si tout se passait bien et demandait de temps en temps un petit compte rendu de la situation. Il faisait ça avec tout le monde. Bon on va pas se le cacher, il prenait plus soin de ses chouchous du moment que des autres. Une fois la visite chez Min Hyun terminée, il se dirigea vers l'aile asiatique._

_Lorsque Sung Soo entra dans la chambre de Ren, ce dernier était complètement débraillé. Ses cheveux en désordre, son kimono ouvert lui tombait sur les bras, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes laissant passer sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'il contenait,... Le patron se jeta sur lui, inquiet._

**-Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**-Quelqu'un a voulut me forcer mais Dong Ho est arrivé…**

_Effectivement le dit Dong Ho était à côté, à regarder son ami déboussolé. Le patron remonta le vêtement sur les épaules de son protégé et lui arrangea les cheveux comme il le pouvait._

**-Bon pour ce soir c'est fin pour toi… Kahi !**

_Une magnifique jeune femme entra dans la chambre du blond._

**-Occupe-toi de Ren.**

_Elle fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord et s'assit à côté du jeune homme qu'elle considéré comme son petit frère. Les yeux de Min Ki se portèrent sur Baek qui le regardait également._


	2. Aucun mot n'a besoin d'être dit

__Alors encore une fois j'utilise les vrais noms des personnes : Baek : Dong Ho, Ren : Min Ki (Min Ji), Min Hyun : Min Hyun (le moins compliqué xD) et JR : Jong Hyeon

* * *

_Min Ki était en train de se promener dans les couloirs de la Pledis House quand une main attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer dans un endroit isolé. Il se retrouva plaqué dos au mur et les lèvres prises. Ses bras enroulèrent le cou de son assaillant et s'abandonna dans un baiser passionné et tendre. Les deux personnes durent se séparer à contre cœur car elles étaient à bout de souffle._

_Les longs doigts de Ren caressèrent la mâchoire de l'homme en face de lui. Il leva la tête pour croiser son regard tendre._

**-Merci pour l'autre soir, Min Ki…**

**-J'allais quand même pas te dénoncer !**

_Le jeune homme sourit au plus petit et l'embrassa de nouveau._

**-Mmmh ! Dong Soo ! Pas maintenant !**

_Baek regarda son amour dans les yeux en lui agrippant les fesses._

**-Pourtant je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie !**

**-Evidemment… Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec le patron dans quelques minutes.**

_Baek caressa le doux visage de Ren et l'embrassa encore avant de le relâcher à contre cœur._

**-Ok… Alors vas y…**

_Leurs doigts étaient enlacés et Ren dût lâcher sa main pour partir sans se retourner._

_Tous les deux vivaient une histoire bien compliquée. Ils devaient s'aimer en secret car dans leur métier il leur était interdit de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit._

**OooO**

_L'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée et Ren entra dans le bureau de Sung Soo. Min Hyun était là également. Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent amicalement. Le patron leur demanda de s'asseoir. Tous les trois avaient rendez-vous une fois par semaine pour faire un rapport et leur donner des « missions ». __Tous les deux devront partit pour Busan pour tenir, séparément, chacun à un homme d'affaire qui ont voulut avoir leurs services__. Bien entendu ils pouvaient refuser les services qui iraient trop loin selon eux._

_Ça allait être Baek qui allait tirer la gueule. Halala… Min Ji retourna dans sa chambre et commença à préparer ses affaires pour son travail du week end. Dire qu'il comptait sur cette période pour passer son temps avec Dong Ho. Bin raté… _

_La porte de la chambre de Ren s'ouvrit sur un grand blond qui l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le blottir contre lui et lui embrasser la nuque. Ren frissonna en souriant._

**-Tu sais que tu es bonne toi ?**

_Ren se retourna dans les bras de son amant, prenant une mine vexée_.

-**Je suis « bonne » ?**

_Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son regard dans celui de Dong Ho. Ce dernier lui faisait un grand sourire avant de l'allonger sur le lit et le câliner calmement._

**-Tu te souviens quand on s'est connu ?**

**-Pour m'en souvenir je m'en souviens oui ! Dis Ren en rigolant**

**-Haha oui je te suivais partout pour savoir si tu étais une fille ou un garçon.**

_Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de ça maintenant ?_

**[FLASHBACK]**

**_Ils s'étaient tous les deux connus alors qu'ils n'avaient que 16 ans. Ren était le plus jeune des deux. Il semblait froid et distant. Pourtant Baek voulait à tout prix connaître cet adolescent qui avait un charme fou et qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Alors, le plus vieux suivait le plus jeune partout où il allait pour savoir s'il était un homme ou une femme. Et il s'est avéré que c'était un garçon. Comment il l'a su ? Un jour, alors que Ren était dans la salle de bain en train de se déshabiller, Baek est rentré, sans savoir que le plus jeune était là, tout à fait par hasard (mouais ça fait 2 qu'il dit ça mais en faite il le savait !) et là il vit le corps de l'adolescent qui allait devenir son amant._**

**[FIN]**

_Ren caressa le visage du plus vieux et fit prisonnière de ses lèvres la lèvre inférieure de son amant._

**-Tu es l'homme le plus adorable que je connaisse Baek…**

**-Je suis loin d'être aussi adorable que…**

_Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le plus jeune l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il savait qu'il allait faire ça car Min Ji détestait au plus haut point ce genre de phrase nian nian à souhait. Puis Ren se releva pour s'asseoir._

**-Dong Ho, ce week end je ne serai pas là…**

_L'intéressé se releva d'un coup._

**-Quoi ! Mais c'était mon week end de congé et…**

**-Je sais ! Je dois aller sur la côte ouest pour tenir compagnie à un homme d'affaire.**

_Dong Ho prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et la serra. Il était tout le temps inquiet pour lui, durant ce genre de mission, car on ne savait jamais à l'avance sur qui on pouvait tomber. Min Ji n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, mais il était facilement maîtrisable. _

**-Je ferai attention, je t'appellerai tous les jours si tu veux, même si je ne m'absente que deux jours ok ?**

**-D'accord…**

_Baek baissa la tête et Min Ji le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Ça se passait toujours ainsi quand il devait partir._

_Pendant ce temps, Min Hyun était occupé à autre chose._

**-Non Jr… Haaa !**

_Le dénommé Jr venait de pénétrer son amant. Il était assez énervé car il savait que Min Hyun aurai pu refuser le travail que le patron lui avait donné, mais il n'avait rien dit pour rendre jaloux JR. Oui on pouvait dire qu'il était maso… Un peu. Mais de l'autre côté il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser parce que sinon la réputation de la maison en patirait._

_Bon revenons à nos petits moutons voulez-vous. Min Hyun était sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air et Jong Hyeon en lui. Leur respiration était forte, et les gémissements du jeune dominé étaient étouffés par un oreiller, car il ne fallait pas les gens de cet endroit les entendent. Au début JR était très violent, déversant sa jalousie dans le moindre de ses mouvements, montrant à son amant qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ses petits caprices de prince. Mais au bout d'un moment Min Hyun se montra plus docile alors Jong Hyeon fit des mouvements plus doux et langoureux, lui embrassant la nuque, parce que jusqu'à présent il était plus en train de le « baiser » que de lui faire l'amour. Maintenant tout était doux. Jr avait l'air d'être un peu brute mais c'était quelqu'un de très tendre, en particulier envers Min Hyun._

_Une main enlaça celle du jeune prostitué et il la serra, l'autre main vint se placer sous le menton délicat, et Min Hyun dût se faire violence pour retenir ses gémissements. Des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux en amande. Les mouvements doux et langoureux de Jr se firent saccadés et un plus violents, montrant que l'apogée n'était pas loin. Les coups de butoirs lui touchaient sa prostate, manquant à chaque coup de la faire jouir dans les draps froissés. _

_Se sentant sur le point de venir, tout en tenant son amant contre lui, Jr s'assit doucement, toujours en Min Hyun. Ce dernier se cambra en sentant l'objet de son plaisir taper et rester sur sa perle de plaisir. Les mains de JR vinrent chercher les deux boutons de chair qui étaient durs et joua avec tout en déposant des baisers dans le cou humide de sueur de son amant. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait le bassin. Rester ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre, ne faisant qu'un, ils aimaient ça, et ils le faisaient en particulier quand ils allaient venir. Puis Min Hyun, ne pouvant plus tenir, prit appui sur ses jambes et fit des mouvements de haut en bas, s'empalant sur le sexe de Jr qui poussait des grognements étouffés contre le dos du jeune homme. Bientôt les mouvements du bassin de Min Hyun furent suivit de près par des mouvements de Jong Hyeon, qui ne pouvait plus résister à cet appel._

**-J… Jong ! Haaan je… mmmh…**

_Min Hyun plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier en jouissant et en sentant les dents de Jr mordre doucement son épaule, car lui venait de se déverser à l'intérieur de son amant._

_Le jeune prostitué se laissa aller contre le torse de Jong Hyeon, prenant le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Jr était tout pour lui, son soutient, son père, son frère, son amant, son âme sœur… Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui, et c'était aussi pour lui qu'il refusait d'aller jusqu'à la pénétration quand il travaillait. Pour lui il n'y avait que Jong Hyeon qui avait le droit de faire cela. Le seul à pouvoir le connaître profondément, et ce depuis leur rencontre. _

_Jr, en entraînant son amant, s'allongea sur le côté et se retira doucement de l'intimité de Min Hyun qui gémit légèrement. Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarder. Tous les deux se regardèrent, les doigts fins de Min Hyun caressait le visage de son amant et s'approcha pour l'embrasser chastement et se blottir contre lui. Ils ne c'étaient jamais dis « Je t'aime » mais ça semblait tellement évident entre eux deux que les mots n'avaient aucun sens pour eux_


	3. Paradise Busan

__Pour les personnes qui connaissent Viewfinder, elles reconnaitront sûrement Asami qui apparaît ^^ Je ne vous dis pas plus !

* * *

_Les deux jeunes hommes attendaient le taxi dehors. Ils discutaient de comment ils allaient programmer leur week end avec ces inconnus. Lorsque la voiture arriva, Baek était à l'étage et observait la scène de la fenêtre. Il espérait que Ren allait se retourner et le voir. Ça lui fendait le cœur de devoir le laisser partir pour deux jours alors qu'ils auraient pu être tous les deux… Mais bon le boulot était le boulot et il espérait également qu'il ne se passerai rien de grave et que ça n'irait pas trop loin durant ce petit séjour à Busan. Jong Hyeon les accompagnait. Il fallait toujours quelqu'un en plus pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème._

_Tous les 3 allèrent à l'aéroport pour prendre un avion (naaaan !) et s'envoler pour Busan. Ils discutaient en rigolant. Ren ne soupçonnait pas la relation entre ses deux amis comme eux ne soupçonnaient pas la relation du blond avec Dong Ho !_

_C'est au bout de 55 minutes qu'ils atterrirent à l'aéroport de Busan (oui je suis allée chercher le temps de vol entre les deux villes xD). Ils devaient se rendre au Paradise Hotel. Un grand hôtel de luxe de la ville avec vue sur la mer, et, apparemment, les hommes avec qui ils allaient passer les deux prochains jours n'avaient pas lésinés sur les chambres, prenant les plus grandes, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas. Min Hyun et Min Ki avaient reçu chacun un sms leur disant quelle chambre ils devaient rejoindre. Le premier était au 12ème étage alors que le dernier était au 14ème, le dernier de l'hôtel. Jr, lui, dormirai dans un petit hôtel, pas loin. La maison ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer une chambre de luxe pour la personne qui devait protéger._

_Ren, JR et Min Hyun montèrent jusqu'au 12ème étage, avec l'ascendeur, bien sûr, parce que ça fait un peu beaucoup à monter quand même. Ils laissèrent alors le premier à cet étage. Jong Hyeon laissa Min Ki le devancer de quelques pas avant d'effleurer l'oreille droite de Min Hyun avec ses lèvres pour lui murmurer qu'il redescendait immédiatement après avoir laissé le petit blond à sa chambre. Son amant rougit et fit un oui de la tête. Il avait le temps, le client n'était pas encore arrivé. Jr lui sourit et rejoignit Ren qui l'attendait devant l'ascenseur. Il lui prit un sac et pénétrèrent dans la cabine. Le blond appuya sur le bouton qui se cercla de rouge. La cabine s'ébranla légèrement, signe qu'elle bougeait._

**-Tu fais attention ok ?**

_Ren sourit._

**-Ne t'en fais pas ! On ne dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai de la force !**

_Il lui montra son bras en rigolant. La cabine s'arrêta de bouger et les portes s'ouvrirent. Tous les deux sortirent et allèrent à la chambre dans laquelle Ren allait passer son temps. Il remercia son collègue de l'avoir aidé et lui souhaita un agréable week-end. Jong Hyeon le salua et retourna voir Min Hyun. Il frappa doucement à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son amant qui avait un large sourire. JR pénétra dans la chambre et referma vite la porte. Ils se trouvaient dans une suite de luxe avec une belle vue sur la mer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande fenêtre et JR enlaça Min Hyun par derrière et lui embrassa l'arrière de l'oreille. Ils auraient aimé passer le week-end seulement tout les deux, pas avec une autre personne… C'était quelque peu frustrant._

-**Il ne devrait pas tarder…**

**-Mmh… Je veux pas te lâcher…**

_Min Hyun sourit et se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour le regarder et l'embrasser._

**-Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu me lâches…**

_S'ensuivit un échange langoureux entre leurs langues dans une danse enflammée. Ce fut Min Hyun qui rompit se contact, à contre cœur, les yeux embués par le plaisir naissant et essoufflé. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser chaste avant que JR ne décide de quitter la chambre, non sans regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir une dernière fois Min Hyun qui lui souriait pour le rassurer. _

_Pendant ce temps, Ren était tout seul, lui aussi son client n'était pas encore là. Il sorti alors un kimono très léger et s'habilla avec. Il devait tenir son rôle de « Princesse du Japon » comme Baek aimait l'appeler. Ensuite il s'installa sur le lit, à moitié allongé. La porte s'ouvrit pas longtemps après sur un homme qui devait approcher de la trentaine. Il était grand, avec une bonne carrure, brun, les cheveux en arrière, une cigarette à la bouche. Bref ! Même si Ren était avec Baek, ça ne le dérangerai pas de passer du temps ave ce bel homme… Non ! Min Ki était quelqu'un de fidèle et ses sentiments pour l'autre blond étaient beaucoup plus forts._

_Le plus jeune se leva et s'approcha d'un pas souple et félin. Lorsqu'il se trouva à 2 pas de l'homme il se mit à genoux, mit ses mains sur le sol et se pencha._

**-Bienvenue à vous. Je me nomme Min Ki, mais appelez moi Ren**. _Dit-il avec un ton sensuel, comme on lui avait apprit._

_L'homme brun posa un genou à terre et prit le fin menton du jeune homme devant lui entre deux doigts et remonta son visage sur lequel il posa un regard chaud. Les joues de Ren ne purent s'empêcher de virer au rouge._

**-J'ai bien fais de faire appel à la Pledis.**

_Il le lâcha et se releva. Il tendit une main à Ren qui la regarda et la prit pour se relever à son tour. L'homme était clairement plus grand que lui._

**-Pour ce soir j'ai réservé une table dans le restaurant**.

_Ren lui sourit. Il avait remarqué que la chambre était une suite de 360° : vue sur la ville ET sur la mer. Quand on ouvrait une des nombreuses portes vitrées on pouvait atterrir sur une terrasse aménagée d'un jacuzzi, une piscine et un petit jardin tropical… tout ça avec une magnifique vue sur la plage. _

_Ren s'avança vers une de ces vitres et posa une main délicate dessus. Sa silhouette se reflétait légèrement dans la vitre. Il pouvait voir indistinctement l'homme en train de se servir un verre de vin… sûrement un prestigieux breuvage… puis il s'approcha derrière Ren, entourant ses hanches de son bras libre. Min Ki fut surprit par cette proximité soudaine. Il aurait préféré Baek à la place de cet homme._

_Tous deux restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, puis l'homme prit la main de Ren et l'attira vers le lit. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre terriblement fort. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec une autre personne que Baek. _

_L'homme d'affaire posa son verre sur la table en passant devant et s'assit sur le lit, faisant s'asseoir Ren sur ses genoux, face à lui. Tous les deux se regardèrent intensément avant que le brun ne fasse le premier pas pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Au début Ren éprouva un vif dégoût. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de laisser un inconnu s'emparer de ses lèvres. Mais par peur que son dégoût ne soit découvert, il ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était Dong Ho qu'il avait en face de lui, prenant un peu plus de plaisir à ce baiser quelque peu volé._


	4. Touche moi et touche toi

__Un chapitre dans lequel il y a un peu plus d'action ! Je vous prépare un chapitre un peu plus violent, alors attendez vous à quelque chose ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Min Ki mit le kimono offert pour aller au restaurant. Il se regarda dans le miroir et attacha ses longs cheveux blonds avec les accessoires, lui dégageant son visage fin. Deux petites mèches bouclées encadrèrent son visage. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ren se retourna dans un petit tintement de métal provoqué par ce qu'il portait dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sur son client qui était vêtu d'une chemise blanche rentrée dans le pantalon. L'homme prit le blond par le bras et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. Il passa une de ses larges mains sur le visage de Ren._

**-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous appeliez…**

**-Asami, ma beauté**

_Ha non là ça n'allait pas le faire ! Il n'était en aucun cas sa beauté ! Il était celle de Dong Ho (même si Ren ne se considérait pas comme beau). Le blond repoussa alors la main et passa à côté du fameux Asami sans le regardant. L'homme trouva cette réaction assez drôle et mignonne. Il allait sûrement en jouer._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvaient dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Une fois de plus c'était une pièce très spacieuse et luxueuse. Il y avait des lustres en cristaux qui répandaient une douce lumière dans la grande salle au sol rouge. Au fond il y a avait un bar, avec un homme derrière qui essuyait des verres (comment ça cliché ?), une vue imprenable de sur la mer avec un ciel légèrement tinté de rouge par le couché de l'astre brûlant. L'homme brun conduit le blond à une table, un peu à l'écart des autres, près des vitres. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Ren qui s'asseyait sur la chaise que venait de lui tirer un serveur pour qu'il puisse y prendre place. Pas longtemps après, des exclamations s'élevèrent une fois de plus. Min Ki tourna la tête pour voir Min Hyun entrer à son tour avec un autre bel homme. Brun lui aussi, avec de longs cheveux. Il ne semblait pas coréen, tout comme Asami qui paraissait plus Japonais. Le client de son collègue semblait être un Chinois. Min Hyun était vêtu d'une chemise rentrée dans son pantalon noir, un cardigan argenté par-dessus, de belles chaussures cirées et les cheveux mit en arrière, laissant tout de même une mèche devant partir sur le côté droit. Les deux hommes se virent et se sourirent._

**-Vous vous connaissez ?**

**-Mmmh… Oui.**_ Dit Ren avec un grand sourire._

_Les deux nouveaux arrivants se mirent à une table à part, aussi, mais loin de Ren et d'Asami._

_Le repas se passa autour de mets et de vin plus que délicieux. On aurait dit qu'ils sortaient d'un autre monde tellement c'était délicieux. Min Ki se montra des plus courtois et polis, en même temps il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Le week-end s'annonçait des plus agréables du monde, même si on savait avec qui Ren voulait le passer à la place de cet étranger qui n'était pas moche non plus._

_A la fin du repas, Min Ki avait le bras sous celui d'Asami et ils montaient tous les deux dans leur chambre ou suite, comme on voulait, au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Arrivé devant la porte, Ren fut plaqué sur la porte, face à son assaillant qui fondait déjà sur ses fines lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Encore une fois, Ren fut prit par surprise, mais il ne pouvait pas le repousser… Il devait se laisser faire pour de ce qui était de se faire embrasser. Asami tournait déjà la clef insérée dans la serrure de la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant perdre l'équilibre au blond. Le brun l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et refermait déjà la porte derrière eux._

_Ren s'éloigna vite de lui, discrètement bien entendu et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée face à la mer pour regarder la lune se lever et les étoiles scintillaient autour. Il vit alors Asami s'approcher grâce à son reflet dans la vitre. Pas longtemps après les lèvres de l'homme d'affaire étaient dans sa nuque, en train de le faire frissonner. Habituellement c'était Baek qui lui faisait cet effet. Pourquoi cet homme le faisait réagir autant ? Les belles et grandes mains de l'homme passèrent devant, enlaçant la fine taille de sa victime._

_L'une des mains écarta le kimono, laissant apparaître une longue jambe fine et blanche. La main effleura cette jambe, faisant frissonner tout le corps du jeune blond qui ne savait pas comment réagir… Il hésiter entre le repousser ou prolonger ce délice… Finalement Ren se retourna, prenant le paquet d'Asami en main, levant le visage vers lui et effleurant ses lèvres en souriant._

**-J'ai le droit de refuser ce genre de service mais je peux toujours vous soulager autrement.**_ Dit-il d'une voix chaude en poussant Asami sur le divan derrière eux qui faisait face aussi à la vue sur mer._

_Le brun tomba assit dessus, prenant les hanches de Ren et l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

**-Montre moi alors comment tu peux me faire jouir.**

_Min Ki lui adressa un grand sourire des plus charmants. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Baek. Ils en avaient convenu tous les deux que chacun pouvait aller jusque là, mais jamais l'acte, se réservant pour l'être aimé._

_Alors Ren prit en bouche la lèvre inférieure d'Asami pour la suçoter. Pendant ce temps, les mains du brun défaisaient lentement l'obi qui glissa sur ses genoux. Ren déboutonnait la chemise de son client. Le blond regarda le torse de l'homme. Il en loupa une respiration. Les muscles saillaient sous cette peau légèrement halée. Il était bien bâti ça c'était clair et net ! Profitant de cette distraction, Asami s'empara des lèvres du blond dans un baiser passionné. Doucement, presque tendrement, le brun fit glisser le kimono sur le sol, laissant la cascade de couleurs tomber dans un bruit de soie. Ren se trouvait à présent nu devant son client, ce qui ne le déstabilisa pas du tout ! Ils se regardaient tous les deux, un sourire en coin et les lèvres du jeune gigolo glissa lentement sur le torse puissant du brun qui le laissa faire tranquillement. Très vite, le jeune blond se retrouva à genoux, par terre, le kimono autour de lui. Son visage se leva vers le brun qui enleva les épingles et les peignes de ses cheveux, les laissant descendre dans son dos. _

_Les douces mains de Ren vinrent à leur but. Elles écartèrent légèrement les cuisses d'Asami et défirent le pantalon et le firent glisser jusqu'à terre. L'homme se retrouvait en sous-vêtement qui semblait à présent trop petit étant donné qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se dressait difficilement par le petit espace dans lequel il se trouvait._

_Lentement, la douce langue du blond lécha la forme qui se dessinait sous le boxer à présent serré de son client. Il prit, ce qu'il devina être le gland, entre ses lèvres pour le pincer légèrement et arracher un petit grognement à Asami. Ses fines mains étaient positionnées sur les cuisses puissantes et musclées. L'une d'elle commença à faire descendre le boxer et l'autre l'aida à le lui enlever. Un membre fièrement se dressa devant lui et le fit glousser. Il était énorme et était bien content qu'il ne l'accueille pas en lui !_

_Min Ki passa ses lèvres sur le membre tendu, sortant juste le bout de sa langue de temps en temps, pinçant le gland tendrement avec, tirant encore et encore des grognements de contentation de la part d'Asami qui avait plantait son regard dans celui du jeune blond qui le regardait aussi puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tache. _

_Les fines lèvres de Ren se mirent à parsemer la verge de baisers enflammés, faisant supplier silencieusement sa victime assise. Il savait comment faire craquer le plus dur car Baek était aussi comme ça et il jouissait tout le temps rien qu'avec la bouche habile de Min Ki. Mais la suite fut légèrement brusque. Les mains d'Asami obligèrent Ren à prendre le membre en bouche et sa tête fut guidé au rythme que le brun voulait, mais il sut adapter ses caresses buccales, sachant quand jouer avec sa langue sur le membre. Il le sentait grossir dans sa bouche. Les hanches du brun se mirent aussi à bouger, allant toujours plus loin dans la bouche de Ren. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de sa victime/agresseur. Il le regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il prenait un malin plaisir à malmener le plus jeune qui se débattait presque pour pouvoir supporter ce rythme brutal. Puis, soudainement, Asami retira son membre des douces caresses qu'il subissait avec bonheur._

_-_**Vas sur le fauteuil et touche toi, puisque je ne peux pas le faire, fais le pour moi. **

_Les joues rouges, Ren acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Et les ordres arrivèrent : _

_Il dût écarter les jambes. Il bandait et en était gêné. Cela fit sourire Asami qui le regarda de haut en bas, en détaillant les zones intimes. Ensuite Ren se caressa ses perles de chair qui pointaient. Là Asami vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour le voir de plus près. Il lui prit le visage et le bascula en arrière pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux et l'embrasser, tirant des gémissements retenus à Ren. Ce dernier fit descendre une de ses mains sur son propre entre jambes et prit sa virilité en main et lui appliqua des mouvements lents de va et vient. Son autre main s'accrocha à l'avant bras musclé de son client. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Min Ki glissa dans son fauteuil, les joues en feu et le souffle court. Asami se mit en position pour faire en sorte que son membre, toujours levé, arrive face au plus jeune et lui intima de le reprendre en bouche, ce que Ren fit avec gourmandise. Oui il aimait ça ! Il devait l'avouer. Il aimait donner sur plaisir avec sa bouche, mais aussi avec son corps, mais dans le cas présent c'était avec la première option. Toujours en appliquant un rythme régulier à son membre, les caresses buccales reprirent, plus gourmandes et chaudes que précédemment. Le membre entra entièrement dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Les caresses de sa langue étaient plus ambigües et cherchaient à emmener Asami à l'extase, et aux gémissements rauques de ce dernier, il n'était pas loin de l'emmener là où il voulait. Ren aussi n'était pas loin de se lâcher. De sa main libre, Min Ki alla caresser sa propre intimité. Il entra en lui, doucement, un doigt, ce qui le fit cambrer légèrement et gémir aussi, pinçant doucement le membre qu'il avait en bouche. Il fit quelques mouvements pour s'habituer et en mit un second. Asami voyait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ça lui plaisait. Cette « putain » était vraiment spontanée et ne pouvait résister à l'envie de la pénétration, mais le brun devait respecter le choix du blond qui ne voulait pas être pénétré par lui._

_Après quelques mouvements bien appuyés sur son membre et sa prostate qu'il caressait tendrement, Ren se libéra dans sa main. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait arrêtait ses caresses sur la virilité de son client. Même il se concentra encore plus dessus et après quelques coups de langues acharnés et doux sur le gland, Asami vint dans la douce bouche du plus jeune qui accueillit la semence et l'avala._

_Min Ki était affalé dans son fauteuil, les bras pantelant de chaque côté des accoudoirs, un verre de vin à la main, en train de jouer à faire tourner le liquide bordeaux dedans. Asami avait remit son boxer et buvait son verre tranquillement, regardant le visage d'ange qui l'avait fait venir quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun se pencha vers ce visage rêveur et l'embrassa._

**-Bois, tu n'auras plus le goût.**

_Le goût n'était pas le problème. Ren venait de se toucher devant un client, même si c'était celui-ci qui lui avait demandé de se toucher, ne voulant pas avoir un plaisir son partagé._

_Ren sourit à la remarque et bu tout le vin qu'il y avait dans son verre. Il lui sourit, posa le verre sur la petite table et se leva. En se levant, sa tête se mit à tourner. Mouvement brusque sûrement._

**-Je vais me coucher, venez me rejoindre quand cela vous plaira.**

_Asami l'attira par les hanches et l'embrassa tendrement, lançant un ballet de langues interminable et enflammé, laissant Ren passer ses bras autour du cou. Le blond devait offrir du rêve à son client le temps qu'il serai avec lui. Ils se séparèrent et Min Ki se dirigea vers le lit, seulement après quelques pas, ce fut le noir complet pour lui._


	5. Au petit matin

_Min Hyun était tranquillement installé dans le lit, Feilong à côté de lui, en train de fumer. Il n'y avait eu que quelques baisers échangers, le reste du temps ils étaient ainsi, à discuter, à jouer au majhong ou à ne rien faire, juste se contenter de la compagnie de l'autre._

_Voir Min Ki un peu plus tôt avait rassuré le brun car il s'inquiétait pour son benjamin. Il avait aussi vu l'homme auquel il tenait compagnie et il devait se l'avouer, il n'était pas mal du tout ! Enfin tout comme ce Chinois qui fumait tranquillement. De longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant presque aux fesses noués en une tresse, les traits du visage très fins, mais une carrure remarquable._

_Feilong passa un bras autour des épaules de Min Hyun et l'attira contre son torse. Le jeune homme posa doucement ses mains sur le torse du Chinois et se laissa aller sur lui. Voilà comment ils passaient leurs moments tous les deux. C'était calme et tendre. Est-ce que c'était pareil pour Min Ki ?_

_Ren ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête était douloureuse et il avait chaud. Il cligna des yeux pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il sentait la présence d'Asami juste à côté lui qui lui caressait les cheveux. Automatiquement Ren lui sourit mais il se rendit aussi vite compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état naturel : tout son corps le brûlait, son cœur battait étrangement vite, son souffle était saccadé également… Tout de suite il comprit alors qu'il avait ingéré de la drogue. Min Ki se retira des caresses d'Asami pour se relever mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba face contre sol. Le brun s'accroupit et le regarda en rigolant._

**-Maintenant tu me supplieras pour que je te soulage.**

_Ren fut ramener sur le lit et attaché à l'aide de la cravate qui traînait sur le lit. Le blond tira sur ses liens mais rien à faire, la drogue était trop forte et lui enlevait toutes ses forces._

**-J'ai peut être forcé la dose, donc il se peut que demain, quand je partirai tu sois encore dans un état quelque peu dérangeant quand je partirais.**

_Asami partit dans un coin de la chambre et revint avec une mallette en métal. Il la posa sur le lit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur des sex toys et d'autres accessoires qui firent paniquer Ren. Il ne voulait pas faire ça et détestait son corps de réagir aussi facilement à la drogue. Il utilisa alors ses jambes pour repousser les mains du brun qui voulaient se poser sur lui._

_Ayant marre de voir la résistance non prévue du petit blond, Asami le gifla pour le calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'il passerai à la casserole quand même, d'une façon ou d'une autre._

**- Si tu ne veux pas avoir mal, détends-toi !**

_Les larmes montaient déjà aux yeux de Min Ki qui n'avait plus du tout de force._

_Asami fouilla dans sa mallette et en tira un fin lacet de cuire qu'il enroula autour de la base membre dressé de Ren qui regardait le plafond, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Asami enleva le peignoir qu'il portait pour se retrouver complètement nu et se mettre sur corps mince du blond. Il n'eu qu'à effleurer sa peau blanche de ses lèvres pour que s'élève la douce voix de Min Ki en train de gémir. Il aimait se genre de chanson, mais il aimait les gémissements mêlés de plaisir et de douleur. Mais ça c'était une autre étape._

_La langue du brun s'arrêta sur un bout de chair qui pointait. Il se mit à le suçoter et à le mordiller, arrachant d'autres gémissements à Ren qui essayait, tant bien que mal, à échapper à ça. Il ne voulait pas être touché par une autre personne que Baek. Il aurait voulut attraper son téléphone et appeler Min Hyun ou JR pour que l'un d'eux vienne l'aider. _

_Asami délaissa pour une ou deux minutes le corps de Ren pour revenir avec un sex toy. Il était énorme, un peu plus gros que la verge du brun. Ce dernier enduisit l'objet de lubrifiant et en mit aussi sur l'intimité du blond. Le cœur de Ren s'accéléra encore. Il n'allait tout de même pas introduire ça en lui ! Et c'est en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang qu'il accueillit en lui l'objet qui avait du mal à entrer malgré le lubrifiant. Min Ki se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il allait un peu plus. Cambré sous la douleur mais sa tête ne sachant faire la différence entre le plaisir et la douleur, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait gémir de douleur ou de plaisir. Peut être des deux… Une fois que le sex toy fut entièrement entré, Asami appuya sur un bouton et la tête de l'objet se mit à tourner à l'intérieur, faisant crier de douleur ou de plaisir (il n'en savait trop rien) Ren. _

_Asami retourna à sa mallette et en sortit une espèce de longue baguette fine et souple. Il prit le membre de Ren tendu et rouge, car il ne pouvait pas jouir à cause du lacet qui entourait sa base. Il en lécha le gland et introduisit doucement la baguette dans l'urètre. Ren lâcha un cri silencieux en sentant quelque chose entrer par là. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Asami sortit une seconde baguette, un peu plus grosse que la précédente et l'introduisit dans l'intimité déjà occupée, tirant un cri plus audible. _

_Asami recueillit un peu du filet de sang qui sortait de l'anus de Ren et le lécha en le regardant. Voilà ce qu'il aimait ! Détruire les personnes comme Min Ki ! Les briser physiquement et mentalement._

_L'homme d'affaire s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir sur le divan et regarder ce qui se déroulait sur le lit en se servant un petit whiskey. Il était ravit de voir ça. Il en était tout excité. Puis la voix de Ren s'éteignit au bout que quelques minutes de torture. Asami se leva, posant son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers le lit. Le blond venait de s'évanouir. Les draps blancs étaient imprégnaient de sang, le corps du jeune homme était luisant de sueur et parcourut de spasmes. Son membre avait viré au violet. Le brun décida alors de libérer sa verge et donna quelques claques sur le visage baignés de larmes du blondinet qui ouvrit doucement les yeux et émit un gémissement de douleur._

_Asami s'allongea à côté de Ren et l'attrapa par les bras pour le mettre au dessus. Le visage de Min Ki était cramoisi et tordu par une grimace de douleur. Sans lui demander son avis ou s'il était près, Asami pénétra d'un seul coup de rein et en écartant un peu plus Ren qui avait encore en lui les objets. Celui-ci se cambra, criant de douleur cette fois-ci. Comment arrivait-il à entrer ? Là il se sentit encore plus déchiré. Effectivement, du sang coulait sur la verge d'Asami. Ce dernier commença à faire des mouvements de reins violents, arrachant une fois sur trois un gémissement de plaisir. Plaisir procuré par la drogue. A chaque coup de butoir, Ren était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il essayait d'articuler un mot mais il n'y arriva pas. Ses ongles labouraient le torse puissant du brun. Lorsque ce dernier le plaqua face contre lit, Ren appela Dong Ho de tout ce qui lui restait de poumon et de voix. Asami ne releva pas du tout puisqu'il reprit le corps de Min Ki avec encore plus de violence, lui maintenant la tête sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment, il retira le jouet qui l'accompagnait à l'intérieur de ce petit corps tout tremblotant. Du sang coulait encore. D'une puissante poigne, Asami attrapa les cheveux blonds de Ren et lui tira la tête en arrière, lui mordant l'épaule, n'hésitant pas à marquer la peau blanche de douloureuses marques. _

_Sentant qu'il était sur le point de jouir, Asami retourna Ren et le pénétra de nouveau violemment en lui prenant la gorge entre ses deux mains qu'il resserrait petit à petit plus le plaisir montait. Ren avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et pourtant son corps éprouvait un plaisir intense et violent. Le brun, dans un dernier coup de rein encore plus violent et plus profond que les autres, jouit à l'intérieur de Min Ki. Il relâcha sa prise autour du cou et se rendit compte que sa victime était inconsciente. Il passa sa main au-dessus de sa bouche et de son nez pour sentir une quelconque respiration. Lorsque le brun eu la confirmation que le blond était toujours vivant il l'emmena dans la salle de bain. En passant devant la baie vitrée, on pouvait voir le soleil se lever._


	6. Souvenirs traumatisants

_Le lendemain matin, Min Hyun fut réveillé par un doux baiser. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et découvrit non pas Feilong sur lui mais JR. Le plus jeune sourit et l'embrassa aussi avant de se lever et d'aller se préparer._

**-On va chercher Min Ki ?**

**-Oui.**

_Min Hyun s'habilla à la va vite, mais toujours avec classe. Ses sacs étaient déjà près. Il n'avait rien à dire à Jong Hyeon car il savait qu'il avait sentit que tout c'était bien passé, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de débordement. Avant de monter dans les chambres de son amant et de son ami, JR avait eu le droit d'avoir le double de chaque chambre. C'était le genre de chose où les directions d'hôtel accordaient un double de clefs. _

_Main dans la main, JR et Min Hyun montèrent dans l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Jong Hyeon passa la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Les deux amants entrèrent et ne virent personne dans l'entrée où dans le coin salon/salle à manger. JR resta à l'écart de la chambre, sachant que Ren préférait que ce soit Min Hyun qui le découvre nu, si c'était le cas._

_Min Hyun toqua à la porte de chambre. Pas de réponse. Il passa alors la tête et ne vit personne. Alors il décida d'entrer dans la chambre. Il s'avança doucement et ne vit rien sur le lit, mais quelque chose attira tout de même son œil. Il s'approcha et vit sur les draps blancs une grosse tâche de sang. Paniqué, il appela Jon Hyeon en urgence. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre et découvrit l'horreur. Enfin, au plus profond d'eux, ils espéraient que ce ne soit pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Puis Min Hyun entendit quelque chose glisser dans la salle de bain. Il fit signe à son amant de rester là où il était et s'avança dans la grande pièce. Ce qu'il découvrit le décomposa. Ren était là, par terre, à plat ventre, rampant avec beaucoup de peine, sa respiration saccadée, il était encore excité par la drogue. Min Hyun enveloppa Ren dans une serviette qu'il trouva et appela JR pour qu'il le porte sur le lit. Min Hyun fit sortir Jon Hyeon de la chambre. Il s'exécuta et devina qu'il devait aussi fermer la porte._

_Min Hyun tourna Min Ki sur le ventre et enleva la serviette qui le recouvrait. Il était irrité, d'où le sang et il devait aussi être sacrément amoché à l'intérieur. Min Ki se retourna et enlaça avec le peu de force qu'il avait son ami. Min Hyun le serra fort contre lui. Il le sentait fiévreux et sans comprendre pourquoi le blond avait agit ainsi, ils étaient déjà lèvres contre lèvres, la main fine de Ren dans la nique du brun pour approfondir le baiser. Min Hyun repoussa assez violemment son ami qui retomba sur le lit, juste à côté de la tâche de sang. Comprenant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et pourquoi il était comme ça, Min Hyun sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte._

**-Alors ?**

**-Il est sous l'emprise d'une drogue… un aphrodisiaque puissant…**_ Dit-il en soupirant, ne sachant que faire._

_Enfin si il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais est-ce que JR serai d'accord pour que ça se passe ainsi… ça c'était moins sûr !_

**-Jong… Tu ne m'en voudras si je…**

**-Mais il est blessé ! Tu ne ferais que lui faire plus de mal !**

**-Attends !**

_Le plus jeune se dirigea vers un de ses sacs et l'ouvrit pour en ressortir un tube de lubrifiant encore tout neuf._

**-Je pense que ça devrait aller si j'y vais doucement également…**

_Jong Hyeon s'approcha de son amant et l'enlaça, posa son menton sur son épaule. Il n'aimait pas cette situation mais il savait Min Hyun très proche de Ren et qu'il était près à tout pour l'aider, donc il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de cela… Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se séparer à contre cœur._

**- Bouche-toi les oreilles parce que la bête de sexe que je suis va passer à l'action.**_ Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_Min Hyun revint dans la chambre, Ren était assit, en train de regarder la tâche de sang. Le brun s'assit à côté de son ami et lui prit les mains pour qu'il le regarde. En les prenant il remarqua des traces sur ses poignets. L'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit n'était pas un tendre apparemment. Il avait mal pour lui._

**-Min Ki…**

_Ren tourna ses yeux humide et son visage rouge vers son ami. Il murmura un « Désolé » avant fondre sur ses lèvres, une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci Min Hyun ne le repoussa pas. Il lui caressa les bras tendrement pendant que Ren le déshabillait lentement, même si l'excitation du moment lui disait d'aller beaucoup plus vite. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, dans de tendres caresses. Min Hyun ne voulait pas brusquer son ami qui devait être encore sous le choc de la violence de la nuit dernière._

_Alors que Min Hyun posait ses lèvres sur la frêle épaule de Ren, celui-ci lâcha un « Dong Ho » dans un soupir non contrôlé. Il ne fit même pas attention que son ami avait tiqué à l'écoute du prénom de son autre ami blond. Puis il y eu un gémissement de douleur. Le brun venait de toucher une zone qui avait dût être mal traitée la veille._

**-Min Hyun… Fais moi oublier… tant pis si tu me fais mal… Fais-moi juste oublier.**_ Sanglota Min Ki en serrant son ami contre lui._

_Min Hyun le câlina doucement en l'allongeant. Il allait accéder à sa requête mais pas brusquement et en essayant de limiter la douleur. Prenant le tube de lubrifiant, Min Hyun regarda comment réagissait son ami. Apparemment il retenant tant bien que mal ses gémissements, ne voulant pas choquer le plus vieux par ses bruits indécents._

_Min Hyun enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant et en mit aussi sur l'intimité gonflée et irritée de Ren qui gémit légèrement. Réticent de peur de faire mal à son ami, le brun mit un doigt doucement, écoutant chaque respiration de Min Ki pour savoir s'il devait s'arrêter ou non. C'est lorsqu'il mit le troisième doigt que Ren gémit de douleur et c'est aussi là que Min Hyun fit une découverte ignoble : Asami c'était bien vidé en lui et avait fait en sorte que ça reste longtemps à l'intérieur du blond. Il sentit également que les parois étaient complètement labourées… Pas étonnant que ça saigne encore un peu._

_Ren tendit ses mains vers le visage de Min Hyun qui le regardait, complètement captivait par l'expression d'excitation et d'érotisme que le blond dégageait. Les yeux mi-clos et larmoyants, les lèvres légèrement gonflées et rosies, les joues rouges, son souffle irrégulier… Le brun enleva ses doigts, enduisit son membre maintenant gonflé par cette vision, se positionna entre les jambes de son ami, le regarda, attendant son approbation et entra doucement, les longues jambes sur ses bras. Ren ressentit de la douleur, encore une fois, mais c'était beaucoup moins violent que la vieille. Sentant Min Hyun entrer en lui, Min Ki se cambra, les mains devant la bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, les larmes lui coulaient déjà sur les joues. Le brun arrêta une fois qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur et lui caressa le visage._

**-N'empêche pas tes gémissements, s'il te plaît.**_ Dit tendrement le plus en embrassant les douces mains._

_Ren les enleva alors pour les poser sur les avants bras de son ami qui reprenait appui. Ils se regardèrent et le brun commença de lents mouvements à l'intérieur qui tirèrent des râles de plaisir et de douleur en même temps._

_Au fur et à mesure des mouvements de Min Hyun, les gémissements de douleur du blond se transformèrent en soupirs de plaisir. Le brun savait quand il pouvait accélérer et quand il devait ralentir. Plusieurs fois Ren jouit en criant, faisant monter de rouge aux oreilles de JR qui était dans la pièce d'à côté et qui attendait patiemment que son amant ait terminé d'aider son ami._

_Ce qui se passait dans la chambre était des plus doux. Min Hyun devait se démener comme un diable pour ne pas jouir et pouvoir dissiper les effets de la drogue. _

_Quand la drogue n'eu plus effet, Min Hyun était assit avec Ren dessus. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils étaient bout de force. Le regard vide de Min Ki indiqua au brun qu'ils pouvaient terminer. Mais il ne voulait pas forcer son ami à accueillir sa semence en lui. Alors il se retira et l'emmena sur le divan._

**- Repose-toi maintenant…**

_Tout juste eu-t-il terminé sa phrase que Ren s'endormait déjà comme un masse dessus. Min Hyun s'empara du drap propre pour recouvrir le blond et revint dans le salon où Jong Hyeon se tenait, prêt de la baie vitrée. L'après midi était déjà bien avancée. Min Hyun s'avança vers son amant et enlaça sa taille avant de poser sa joue dans son dos. JR se retourna et l'enlaça à son tour. _

**-Il a appelé Dong Oh…**

**-…**

_Jong Hyeon avait comprit depuis longtemps les sentiments des deux blonds entre eux. Baek allait être sûrement choqué._

**-Il est dans un sale état… Je ne sais pas si on devrait rentrer maintenant.**

**-Comment ça dans un sale état ?**

**-Et bien comment te dire… Tout son corps et recouvert de contusions, l'homme a laissé ses traces à l'intérieur… Il a même encore saigné…**

_JR serra plus son amant qui était sur le point de pleurer. Il avait deviné que Ren avait subit quelque chose de traumatisant mais pas à ce point._

_-_**Pourtant nous rentrons aujourd'hui… Il ne faut rien dire à Baek et faire en sorte qu'il ne le découvre pas… On dira qu'il est malade au patron et aux autres…**

**-D'accord.**

_Ils restèrent ainsi. Min Hyun enfila des vêtements propres et alla chercher les siens dans la chambre. Il passa un regard rapide sur son ami qui dormait profondément._


	7. Retrouvailles et déchirures

_Tous les trois dans l'avion, ils étaient sur le chemin de retour. Min Hyun tenait la main de Ren. Leurs doigts étaient enlacés. Parfois le blond était secoué de sanglots, mais il se calmait assez vite. Les yeux du blond étaient posés sur le hublot qui était juste à côté de lui. Son regard était vide. Jong Hyeon tenait aussi la main de Min Hyun. Ce dernier était inquiet pour son ami et comment ils allaient pouvoir cacher tout ça au patron et surtout à Baek… Tout le trajet se passa dans un silence de mort qui était parfois perturbé par un bébé qui pleurait, ou quelqu'un qui mâchait un chewing-gum bruyamment. Parfois JR embrassé la main de Min Hyun qui lui sourit en retour._

_Arrivés à l'aéroport, les trois garçons prirent le taxi pour rentrer à la Pledis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Min Hyun emmena vite Ren dans sa chambre. Le blond était tout mou. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Baek. Le cœur du brun s'accéléra. Il traça, en lui adressant un vite « Salut ! », et entra dans la chambre de son ami en fermant la porte coulissante. Tous deux traversèrent plusieurs pièces avant d'arriver à la véritable chambre de Min Ki. Là, Min Hyun le fit s'asseoir et lui embrassa le front. Le blond enlaça la taille du brun et sanglota contre lui. Jong Hyeon apparut, avec les sacs de Ren. Il ferma la porte, et les posa._

_Min Ki allait devoir attendre pour voir son amant. Il le savait mais il ne savait pas comment il allait tenir sans le voir pendant il ne savait combien de temps._

_Jong Hyeon et Min Hyun allèrent voir Sung Soo pour lui dire qu'ils étaient rentrés et qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Ren car il était malade. Lorsque Min Hyun retourna dans l'aile son ami, il découvrit Dong Ho sur le point d'ouvrir la porte. Il lui attrapa alors vivement la main et le regarda._

**-Non…**

**-Je n'ai pas le droit de le voir ?**

**-Il… Il est malade…**

**-Mais ce n'est rien ! ça se guérit !**

**-N'entre pas… S'il te plait… Il a besoin de repos…**

_Baek eu alors une réaction assez surprenante, bien que Min Hyun s'y attendait un peu. Le blond se dégage de la poigne sans force de son ami et entra en trombe dans les appartements de son amant. Il traversa alors toutes les pièces jusqu'à arriver à la chambre de Min Ki qui était allongé dans son lit, les yeux clos. En entendant Baek entrer, le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le nouveau venu. Il lui sourit à son approche. Dong Ho prit une main de Ren et l'embrassa. Derrière se trouvait Min Hyun, complètement paniqué. Pourvu que Ren ne lui dise rien ou ne laisse rien transparaître._

**-Ça va aller ?**

**-Oui ne t'en fais pas… Je serais bientôt remis.**_ Dit Ren en collant son front à celui de Baek qui c'était penché sur lui._

_Min Hyun se sentait de trop alors il passa dans la pièce d'à côté et attendit. Il les entendait discuter de choses et d'autres. Ren évitait le sujet de la nuit dernière. Puis le plus jeune annonça qu'il voulait se reposer. Baek était d'accord. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement voire chastement et le plus vieux partit à grand regret. Il aurait aimé rester avec lui. Juste être en sa présence était suffisant, mais apparemment Ren ne voulait pas pour le moment… Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait parce que le plus jeune ne demandait que lui… Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Baek le voir plus longtemps car sinon il devinerai automatiquement ce qu'il c'était passé._

_Tout se déroula comme JR et Myn Hyun l'avait prévu. Ils laissaient Baek voir de temps en temps Ren et ce dernier ne travaillait pas. Tout se passa pendant un mois. Plusieurs fois Ren avait voulut tout avouer à son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas car il ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir : le plaquer, allait chercher l'homme qui lui avait fait ça ou faire d'autres trucs stupides._

_Donc au bout d'un mois, tout le monde pu revoir Min Ki en pleine forme, encore sous le choc bien sûr, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il refusait tous les services sexuels de la part des clients qui acceptaient sans broncher._

_Ce soir-là, Min Ki raccompagnait son client à la sortie. Un homme entra en même temps et s'empara de Ren par le bras pour le coller à lui. Le blond leva la tête et vit que c'était Asami. Il essaya de se dégager mais rien à faire. Il avait trop de force. Kahi apparut au même moment, et le brun le lâcha. Ren regarda son amie, en lui lançant un regard de détresse et emmena Asami dans son aile. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et Ren fit de même, à ses côtés, comme avec tous ses clients. Alors que le blond allait s'emparer de la théière, Asami le plaqua au sol. Il se pencha à l'oreille du plus jeune et la mordilla._

**-Tu ne porte pas mon cadeau ? Je suis déçu.**

_Min Ki se débattait, mais comme la dernière fois, c'était peine perdue._

_Asami l'avait déjà à moitié déshabillé quand la porte coulissa vite pour laisser apparaître Baek, JR et Min Ki. Dong Ho et Jong Hyeon se jetèrent sur le brun pour le repousser pendant que Min Hyun attrapait Min Ki par le bras pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Il le serra contre lui. Le blond était tout tremblant._

**-Partez sur le champ sinon j'appelle la police !**_ Cria JR_

_Asami se releva, défroissa du revers de la main ses vêtements._

**-Demandez donc à votre ami comment il a apprécié la dernière fois que je l'ai visité.**

_Min Hyun serra Ren encore plus, comme pour le protéger de quelque chose. JR serra ses poings et Baek était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Asami sourit et partit en laissant une liasse de billets par terre. Min Ki avait posé sur yeux humides sur Baek qui regardait l'argent au sol. Sur un signe de tête de la part de JR, Min Hyun emmena son ami dans sa propre chambre, du côté français._

**-Dong Ho ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…**

**-Il m'avait pourtant promis…**

_JR se planta devant son ami et le prit par les épaules, le secouant légèrement._

**-Il était sous l'emprise de la drogue !**

**-Et vous le saviez ?**

**-…**

**-Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Surtout toi ! Tu es au courant pour nous deux depuis longtemps ! Tu aurai dût me le dire !**

_Baek parti en trombe dans la même direction dans laquelle Min Ki et Min Hyun c'était dirigé. Il les rattrapa dans difficulté. Sur les talons du blond, JR l'appelait pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Dong Ho prit le poignet de son amant et le tira ailleurs, le libérant de l'étreinte de Min Hyun. Ren se débattait mais son amant le tenait trop fort. Il lui faisait mal au poignet, il lui demandait de le lâcher. Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre de Baek. Elle était simple. Comme il ne faisait pas partit des chouchous de la maison, il était logé sobrement, et il s'en contentait. Il jeta Ren sur le lit et se mit sur lui, lui arrachant son kimono à moitié remit._

**-Dong Ho ! Arrête maintenant !**

_Mais son amant ne l'entendait pas de cet avis. Sans préparation, le plus vieux pénétra deux doigts dans Ren qui se crispa et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Dong Ho le regarda avec de gros. Apparemment son amant n'était pas complètement rétablit car c'était encore un peu dilaté. Le plus vieux enleva ses doigts, laissant Min Ki se rouler en boule en pleurant. Dong Ho resta pantelant. Ne sachant comment réagir._

**-Va-t-en…**

**-Dong…**

**-DEGAGE !**

_Surpris Ren se leva et tituba vers la porte. Il se retourna._

**-Je ne…**

**-Je ne veux plus te voir…**

_Le cœur de Ren s'arrêta le temps de quelques secondes… Enfin il en eu l'impression. Il sortit de la chambre, complètement nu. Il passa devant JR et Min Hyun mais ne sembla pas les remarquer. Les deux amants se regardèrent, ne sachant comment réagir. Ils avaient attendu devant la porte mais n'avaient rien entendu de la discussion. Min Ki se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'y enferma le restant de la soirée, refusant tous clients. Il c'était mit sous ses couvertures et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'avait même pas pu se justifier auprès de Dong Ho qui devait se sentir trahit._


	8. Go to Japan

_L'ambiance à Pledis n'était plus aussi familiale qu'avant. Lorsque Baek et Ren se croisaient on pouvait sentir une tension palpable. A chaque fois le cœur de Ren se serrait et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Du côté de Baek, il restait indifférent à tout ça… Enfin c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître. Suite à son altercation avec Ren, JR lui avait passé un sacré savon. Lui expliquant que le plus jeune n'y était pour rien. Au début Dong Ho ne voulait rien entendre mais Min Hyun est venu. Lui était un peu moins impulsif que son amant alors il pu lui expliquer tranquillement, posément ce qu'il savait, sans rentrer dans les détails. Maintenant Baek regrettait d'avoir était aussi cruel avec la personne qu'il aimait toujours, mais sur le coup il avait eu le cœur brisé, un sentiment de trahison. Maintenant, en prenant du recul (Naaaan Daesung c'est ta faute ça !), il se rendait compte que c'était une magnifique connerie ce qu'il avait fait et dit._

_Dans la Pledis House une rumeur courait que comme quoi Min Ki allait prochainement partir. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur… Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde espérait. Si Min Ki partait, c'était le petit frère de tout le monde qui partait, un membre de la famille qui partait… Avec qui il partait, ça c'était la grande question. Tous les jours ça changeait. Un coup c'était avec Asami, un coup c'était avec son frère Aron, un autre jour il allait partir pour la SM, etc. Personne était sûr du destin du jeune homme et lui ne disait rien, même pas à ses meilleurs amis. Kahi était en pleine dépression après avoir entendu les rumeurs de départ. Elle considérait Ren comme son propre fils._

_Un beau jour, toute la maison fut rassemblée dans la grande salle de réunion. Ren était au centre et tout le monde devina qu'il avait une annonce importante à leur faire._

**-Voilà… Je vous ai demandé de vous rassembler car je vous annonce mon départ dans 2 jours.**

_Toute la salle resta sous le choc. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Min Hyun voulut protester, mais Jong Hyeon qui était à l'un de ses côtés et Kahi de l'autre le retinrent. Baek venait de recevoir un coup de plus dans le cœur._

**-Quelqu'un est venu pour faire une offre à notre père. Il prendra soin de moi.**

_Au même moment, Asami fit son entrée dans la pièce, se posta derrière le blond et posa une main sur une épaule. D'un seul coup Baek se leva. Min Ki le regarda, à la fois soulagé qu'il puisse s'y opposé mais inquiet car il avait peur que ça tourne mal. Dong Ho s'avança, mais n'adressa aucune parole et aucun regard au plus jeune. Il se contenta de sortir de la pièce. Ren en fût encore plus sous le choc._

_Les deux derniers jours passèrent très lentement pour Ren. Baek ne sortait pas de sa chambre, JR et Min Hyun faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le consoler car ils voyaient bien qu'il aimait encore le plus jeune. Min Hyun avait passé une journée complète auprès de Ren pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Tout ce qu'il lui a répondu c'est : _

**-Dong Ho ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus,… il ne m'aime plus… Alors à quoi bon rester ici si la seule chose qui me rattachait ici ne peut plus me retenir ?**

_Pour le coup, le brun n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Lui aussi pensait que si JR ne l'aimait plus il n'aurai plus aucune raison de rester ici._

_Le jour attendu, Asami vint dans la chambre du blond et prit les valises assez lourdes, faut se l'avouer. Ren enlaça Min Hyun et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour lui montrer qu'il était proche et qu'il l'aimait fort. Min Ki avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose pour montrer aux personnes qu'il leur faisait confiance en tout. Ren enlaça JR et le remercia pour tout. Une fois les adieux faits, Min Ki monta dans l'espèce de Berline qui l'attendait avec Asami au volant. Baek n'était pas présent. La voiture démarra et derrière la vitre tintée, Min Ki pleurait._

_Plusieurs jours passèrent tranquillement. Ren était logé dans un grand appartement pour lui tout seul car Asami était marié et il ne voulait pas que sa femme se rende compte qu'il entretenait un gigolo. L'homme venait de temps en temps. Ils couchaient ensemble, sans que Ren soit franchement consentant. On peut dire qu'il était devenu un « vide couilles ». Asami ressentait une profonde frustration après avoir couché avec sa femme, donc parfois, aussi, tard dans la nuit il venait voir son amant secret. Quand il ne venait pas, Ren parlait avec Min Hyun au téléphone quand celui-ci était libre. _

_Deux semaines après le départ de Min Ki, Min Hyu l'informa que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Baek. Ren essaya de joindre plusieurs fois Dong Ho. Au bout du centième appel dans la même journée, le plus vieux décrocha. A sa voix il semblait aller bien, ce qui soulagea Min Ki._

**-Où es tu ?**

**-Je suis chez moi… Enfin… Un appartement que j'ai acheté quoi.**

_Ils restèrent ainsi au téléphone pendant près d'une heure. Ils se parlaient normalement. Au bout d'un moment Ren se lança et lui demanda son adresse. Baek sembla hésiter pour finalement lui donner son adresse. Deux heures plus tard, les deux têtes blondes étaient ensemble._

_Tous les deux étaient assis sur le canapé. L'appartement était clairement plus petit que celui de Ren, mais c'était tout aussi plaisant._

**-Où est Asami ?**

**-En Chine pour régler des affaires.**

_Baek regarda Ren qui le regardait aussi. Dans leurs yeux on pouvait toujours voir l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Dong Ho s'empara de la main de Min Ki et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle était toute petite et il n'y avait qu'un lit une place, mais ça ne gêna en rien les deux jeunes hommes._

_C'est en s'embrassant chastement qu'ils fermèrent la porte. Entre deux baisers, Min Ki pu glisser un « Je t'aime » avant que se lèvres ne soient reprises dans un baiser plus langoureux. Ren sauta au cou de son amour, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches du plus vieux qui passa ses mains aux fesses pour le tenir. Leurs bassins étaient en contact et attisait plus le désir chez l'autre._

**-Grooooooouiiiiiiiiiiii**

_Ren sentit ses joues rougir. Baek explosa de rire. Le ventre du plus jeune venait de s'exprimer et c'est en soupirant qu'il atterrit sur le sol. Baek lui embrassa le front._

**-Prends donc un bain pendant que je prépare à manger.**

_Ren ne dit rien et alla dans la salle de bain. Pas longtemps après, Baek apparut avec un yukata court et repartit pour cuisiner._

_Au bout d'une demi heure (oui il a prit clairement son temps le petit), Ren arriva dans la cuisine. Le yukata lui arrivant mi-cuisses, les cheveux longs humides, sa peau délicate légèrement rosie par la température de l'eau. A cette apparition Dong Ho ne pu retenir le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles et de penser « Putain qu'il est bandant ! » et c'était dans le sens propre parce qu'il se sentait devenir dur rien qu'à cette vue magnifique._

_Tous deux prirent place autour de la petite table de la cuisine. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres. A la fin du repas, Ren débarrassa la table et la nettoya. Il était en train de faire la vaisselle quand Baek vint l'enlacer par derrière. Ils n'ont pas parlé des évènements passés, ils ne voulaient pas en parler, rouvrir des blessures…_

_Dong Ho parsemait la nuque du plus jeune de pleins de baisers pendant que ses mains se baladaient sur les cuisses, faisant remonter le yukata. Min Ki se retourna, retrouvant les mains de son amoureux sur ses fesses qu'il palpa._

**-Laisse moi au moins le temps de me sécher les mains…**

**-Non… J'aime les mains humides ! **_(référence à Good Morning England !)_

_Ren ria et fut transporter sur la table. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa pendant que celui-ci lui défaisait le yukata. Le plus vieux quitta les lèvres de l'autre blond pour descendre sur sa fine mâchoire, continuer dans le cou et s'attarder sur les bouts de chair rose qui pointaient déjà. Ren s'allongea sur la table, laissant ses jambes tomber. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux du plus vieux et il gémit doucement, murmurant son prénom. Dong Ho descendit et Min Ki se sentit devenir plus dur. Lorsque Baek arriva devant le membre fièrement levé de son amant, il l'embrassa et le prit dans sa bouche comme s'il était en train de goûter à une friandise longtemps refusée. Le plus jeune mit sa tête en arrière. C'était tellement bon ! Depuis quand son amant ne lui avait pas fait ça ? Il le faisait avec tellement de gourmandise, d'indécence, de précision… Il était tellement habile avec ses caresses buccales ! S'en était réellement bon. La langue douce de Baek rampait sur le membre gonflé, voulant lui faire sentir qu'il était là. Ses lèvres exerçaient des petites pressions sur le gland rouge._

**-Dong… Hoooooo ! **_Cria Ren en se libérant dans la bouche de son amant._

_Baek prit jusqu'à la dernière goûte la semence de son amour. Ensuite il le retourna délicatement sur la table et y inséra doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Ren s'agrippa au rebord de la table, la joue collée contre le bois qui se réchauffait petit à petit. Baek inséra un second doigt, tirant un petit gémissement à son amant. Il entama des mouvements de va et vien, des mouvements en ciseaux et c'est quand il vit Ren s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts qu'il les retira, tirant un grognement de frustration au plus jeune qui se transforma vite en râle de contentement. Baek venait de le pénétrer. _

_Dong Ho mit une des jambes de Min Ki sur la table pour pouvoir aller plus profondément en lui. Le plus vieux les hanches de son vis-à-vis et commença des coups de reins lents. Ren se redressa doucement. Baek l'aida à se coller à lui en passant son bras sur le torse. Les mouvements du plus vieux devinrent plus rapides, plus violents._

_Dans tout l'appartement les gémissements des deux amants qui se retrouvent résonnent. Heureusement que c'est bien isolé… Enfin c'est ce qu'on espère pour eux ! Surtout au moment où Baek, après une série de mouvements saccadés se libère à l'intérieur de son amant qui jouit aussi dans la main qui avait empoigné quelques minutes avant sa verge. _

**-Je vais… Devoir… re-nettoyer la table…**_ Essaya d'articuler la fée du logis._

_Ren prit appui sur la table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre quand Baek se retira. Le plus jeune remarqua que dans le bâtiment d'en face, une personne les regardait. Trouvant ça amusant, Min Ki regarda la personne avec un sourire satisfait et coquin._

_Cette nuit-là, l'appartement raisonna de tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se donner physiquement. Ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois dans la même nuit. Dans la cuisine, dans le salon, dans la salle de bain, dans le couloir, dans la chambre, dessus, dessous, sur le côté, assis, debout, allongé… ils ont passé leur nuit à être ensemble, dans une seule et même unité._

_Lorsque le matin arriva, Baek se réveilla le premier. Il regarda la tête blonde qui dormait sur son torse. Il la poussa légèrement pour pas le réveiller et se leva. Une heure plus tard, Ren se réveilla et alla dans la cuisine retrouver son amant qui était assit avec le petit déjeuné préparé. Il était nu et était en train de lire quelque chose. Sans y faire attention, Min Ki lui retira les pages de papiers et s'assit sur les genoux et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il était heureux de retrouver le plus vieux._

**-J'ai pris deux billets d'avion pour le Japon…**

**-Ho !**

**-Aller simple…**

_Ren le regarda dans les yeux, surpris. Baek voulait qu'ils partent loin de tout ça. Loin de la Pledis House, loin d'Asami… Il voulait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. Il avait un ami au Japon qui les aiderai au début. Ils devraient se trouver un boulot et une maison._

_Le jour du départ, Min Hyun et JR étaient là pour leur dire au revoir, ils se promirent de se revoir. Ce jour-là, dans la journée, 4 avions partaient pour le Japon._

**_[FLASH SPECIAL]_**

**_« Nous venons d'apprendre une tragédie. Un avion, en partance pour le Japon en partant de Séoul s'est écrasé dans la mer de l'Est. »_**

**_[FIN DU FLASH SPECIAL]_**


	9. Crash émotionnel

_Min Hyun était blottit contre son amant, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Leur patron ne se doutait de rien. JR caressait le bras de son amour et lui embrassa le front avant d'allumer la télévision. C'était un drama historique qui passait, Warrior Baek Dong Soo. Min Hyun aimait beaucoup cette série car la relation entre les deux protagonistes étaient ambigüe et donc elle pouvait laisser libre coure à l'imagination du téléspectateur. Tout d'un coup, la série se coupa pour laisser place à un flash info spécial. Il apprenait qu'un avion en direction du Japon en partant de Séoul venait de s'écraser dans l'eau de la mer de l'Est. D'un seul coup Min Hyun sauta du lit et se précipita sur son téléphone portable. JR lui restait devant la télé car il y avait la liste des passagers de l'avion qui défilait en disant si les corps ont était retrouvé ou non. En tout cas il n'y avait visiblement pas de survivants. De son côté, le brun essayait de joindre Ren et Baek, mais personne ne décrochait. Il tombait tout le temps sur leur boîte vocale. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'appel donné à chacun, Min Hyun retourna auprès de JR, en larmes._

**-Je n'ai pas vu Min Ki et Dong Ho sur la liste des passagers…**

_Min Hyun redressa le visage pour le regarder. Alors…_

_Dans un quartier tranquille de Tokyo, des rires remplissent les couloirs d'un immeuble. D'habitude c'est un endroit paisible, mais ce n'était pas non plus désagréable d'entendre des rires. _

**- Arrête ça !**

**-Haha non non non !**

_Un jeune homme était dans les bras de son amant, assit sur le canapé de l'appartement. Le prisonnier était à califourchon sur son doux ravisseur, à moitié à poil… Il lui restait que le pantalon et les lèvres du tyran se trouvaient le cou pour l'embrasser. Tout le corps du plus jeune était secoué de frissons exquis._

**-I… Imagine que ton ami entre… Haaa**

**-Non il a dit qu'il nous appellerai s'il devait venir nous voir…**

_Le captif rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant le membre de son amant appuyer contre le sien. Quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouva complètement nu. Et tout en restant dessus, le prisonnier ouvrit le pantalon de son amour et en sortit la verge tendue et gonflée de plaisir. Le plus vieux sourit en voyant son amant descendre de ses genoux pour avoir sa tête en plein entre ses jambes. Le jeune homme fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer aux chevilles de son geôlier. Il regarda le membre levé et le lécha tendrement. _

**-Haaaa Min Ki**

_Le dénommé Min Ki eu un grand sourire satisfait. Quelle belle mélodie sur d'entendre son amant gémir de plaisir en vous appelant. Le plus jeune prit alors le membre complètement dans sa bouche. Les mains douces de son amant se perdirent dans ses longs et doux cheveux blonds. Il avait la tête en arrière et respirait fort. Sentant son amant sur le point de venir, Ren se leva et revint se placer à califourchon sur Baek. A cet instant un téléphone sonna. Min Ki voulait aller décrocher mais son amant l'en empêcha. S'ensuivit un enchainement de sonneries mêlait aux gémissements du plus jeune qui se faisait préparer par son amant. Ce dernier se positionna comme il le fallait sur les jambes de son petit ami et s'empala sur le membre levé, jetant sa tête en arrière, lâchant un râle de plaisir. Une fois la verge entièrement entrée en train de toucher la prostate, Ren enroula ses bras autour du cou de Baek. Celui-ci passa son bras derrière le dos du plus jeune qui commençait à bouger son bassin en mouvements circulèrent, prenant appui sur les genoux de Dong Ho. Tout laissant Ren faire ses mouvements de bassin, Baek commença à faire lui aussi des mouvements de haut en bas. Ils se regardaient avec intensité. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser brûlant. Les hanches de Min Ki arrêtèrent de faire des mouvements et claquèrent les mouvements du plus vieux. Ce dernier donna des coups de butoir, touchant vraiment la prostate. Ren rompit le baiser par la surprise et cette vague de plaisir qui le submergeait. A chaque coup une espèce de plainte de luxure résonnait dans la pièce. Il essayait de reprendre les lèvres de son amant mais c'était impossible. Un autre coup lui fit jeter la tête en arrière, lâchant un grognement de plaisir. Les yeux clos, il savourait ce moment. La pointe de la langue de Baek récupérait les larmes de plaisir qui coulaient. Min Ki essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais ses gémissements prenaient à chaque fois le dessus, cependant Baek avait comprit._

_Il prit les jambes de Ren pour les enrouler autour de lui et lui demanda de s'accrocher fortement à lui. Le plus vieux se leva tout en restant à l'intérieur. Oui c'était chaud et douillet. Il s'approcha de la grande table et l'allongea dessus. Non Baek n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre d'être arrivé à la chambre pour faire monter son amant au 7ème ciel, ce qui était sur le point d'arriver._

_Ren le regarda, les lèvres entre ouvertes pour pouvoir respirer fortement et gémir en même temps. Baek reprit ses mouvements, laissant son amant se cambrer, embrassant son torse, l'écoutant gémir. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts et il le sentait se resserrer autour de sa verge douloureuse de plaisir. Et c'est dans un ultime cri de jouissance que nos deux amoureux s'effondrèrent, le souffle court, sur la table._

_Après être passés à la douche, tous les deux allèrent dans leur lit. Ren avait récupéré son téléphone et vit que Min Hyun l'avait appelé plusieurs fois. Il appela alors son ami pour en savoir plus._

**-Min Ki ? T'es pas mort ?**

**-Euh…**

**-Putain ! Vous nous avez fait une putain de frayeur !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

_Baek se redressa pour regarder son amant avec une expression d'interrogation sur le visage._

**-Un avion pour le Japon qui est partit de Séoul s'est écrasé ! On pensait que vous étiez dedans ! On vous a appelé mais vous n'avez pas décroché !**

**-Ha désolé de vous avoir inquiété… **_Il regarda Baek, à la fois amusé et angoissé par le fait qu'ils auraient pu être dans cet avion._

_Les deux amis restèrent un moment à se parler avant de raccrocher. Min Ki se blottit contre son amant qui c'était à nouveau allongé et lui expliqua pourquoi Min Hyun avait essayé de les joindre. Dong Ho regarda son amant et l'embrassa chastement avant de le serrer._

_Même s'ils devaient mourir, ça serai ensemble pour que plus rien ni personne ne les sépare._


End file.
